


What Would Have Happened?

by Weekyle17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekyle17/pseuds/Weekyle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This what would have happened if my possible character Zantou had appeared in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zantou Bio

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time at the Archive.

Name: Zantou

Eye Colour: Light Blue

Hair Colour: Greyish Blue

Family: Tang Shen [Mother] Master Splinter [Father] Karai [Sister] Leonardo [Adoptive Younger Brother] Raphael [Adoptive Younger Brother] Michelangelo [Adoptive Younger Brother] Donatello [Adoptive Younger Brother] Ice Cream Kitty [Pet] Deer Spirit [Pet]

Age: 17, on his birthday

Powers and Abilities: His skills as a Shinobi were very formidable, his weapons are: Axe Sword, Arrow Guns, Lances, Shield, Spell Book, Claymore, Chakrams, Sitar, Scythe, Knives and Laser Swords, he has Magical Powers of: Ice, Fire, Water, Ground, Earth, Wind, Lightning and has 12 Magic Talisman that are based on Jackie Chan Adventures with special powers:

* Rooster: Levitation

* Ox: Super Strength

* Snake: Invisibility

* Sheep: Astral Projection

* Rabbit: Speed

* Dragon: Combustion

* Rat: Motion To The Motionless

* Horse: Healing

* Dog: Immortality

* Pig: Heat Beam Eyes

* Monkey: Transformation

* Tiger: Spiritual Balance

History: Before Karai was even born, Zantou was the first born child of Splinter and Tang Shen, one day a group with black coats came to their house and kidnapped Zantou and raised him to be evil, but he had a pendent and picture of Splinter and Tang Shen and when he found out that Splinter was alive, he betrayed Dark Water to find him, and he has been watching the Turtles since they first went out of the sewers.

Personality: Like Karai he is also a rebellious teenager but unlike Karai he believed Splinter was his father because of the photos and has a rivalry with Ho Chan.

Team: Ninja Turtles [Currently], Dark Water [Formerly]

Height: 5''7, 169cm

Appearance: Zantou is Karai's height and is quite slender, he has bluish-grey hair that's long enough to cover one eye, he often wears a black hoodie coat with half the zipper opened, when in public he wears a green jacket with jeans.

Possible Voice Actor: Vincent Corazza.

Relationships:

Leonardo: Seems to have a rivalry with who's the best leader of the turtles and uses the Horse Talisman to heal Leo after being brought to the farm.

Donatello: Seems to have a rivalry with Magic and Technology.

Raphael: Seems to dislike Raph cause of his temper.

Michelangelo: Acts more nice with him then the turtles and wasn't mad at him when he trashed the house.

April: Seems to treat her like a sister but she seems to have a crush on him.

Casey: Acts like a brother to him.

Master Splinter: Was a little surprised that he had another child but was glad to have him back after hearing his story.

Rahzar: They are enemies and Rahzar seems hates Zantou more because of the Fang Face nickname.

Fishface: Barley interact with each other, but he seems to try to bring Fishface to their side.

Tiger Claw: They barley interact.

Shredder: Hate him because of him taking Karai away and for trying to drown Master Splinter.

Karai: She never seen Zantou before and so doesn't trust him.

Rocksteady: Seems to have a rivalry with each other strength due to him have the Ox Talisman.

Bebop: Seems to have a rivalry with invisibility due to him have the Snake Talisman.

Ho Chan: Is a rival with each other with Magic and are like opposites to each other, in fact Mikey even called the Anti Zantou.

Tai Deshi: Has a teacher/student relationship but act more like friends and brothers.

Spell Chant: Nukeru He Men Ja'aku


	2. Tai Deshi

Name: Tai Deshi

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Black

Family: Mighty Mutanimals [Adopted Family]

Age: 17

Powers and Abilities: He was trained by Zantou to become both a sorcerer and fighter, later he also poses Chinese magical powers as well as weapons, he later finds out that his Chinese Magic is the only thing that can keep him from changing from the Chi and make him touch the Chinese Talismans, the Chinese Talismans has the power as Zantou's Talismans, but the Demon Chi is what gives him his power, each Chi has a different power: but found in different objects, but there is a side effect to anyone who uses them for example: If Tai poses them for good he cannot change and only uses their but for Ho Chan who is evil he can transform into the Demon by their Chi:

* Wind: Fan

* Water: Gord

* Earth: Flower

* Moon: Lotus Pod

* Sky: Flute

* Thunder: Castanets

* Mountain: Drums

* Fire: Sword

History: His family was killed when Ho Chan was freed from the Dagger from the Purple Dragons, later during the Kraang Invasion he was found and raised by the Mighty Mutanimals and was later trained by Zantou.

Personality: He had low self esteem because he had no special abilities like the Mutanimals but later when he training Magic and became like Zantou.

Team: Mighty Mutanimals, Ninja Turtles.

Height: Same height as Zantou.

Appearance: When in puplic he wears a black jacket with jeans.

Possible Voice Actor: Patrick Freely

Relationships:

Slash: has a father/son relationship with him and when Slash was kidnapped by the Foot and overheard Ho Chan's plan with Tai he became furious and told him to leave the boy out of it and it seems Slash never told Tai about his past.

Leatherhead: has a brother relationship with him and care about each other.

Dr Rockwell: Has a brother relationship with him and he would often teaches him about science.

Pete: Acts like a little brother to him and often gets on his nerves.

Zantou: Has a student/Teacher relationship with him but more friendlier and brother like.

Ho Chan: Deeply hates him because he was the one who killed his family.

Shredder: Barley interact

Leonardo: Barley interact

Donatello: Barley interact

Michelangelo: Barley interact

Karai: Barely Interact

Rahzar: Barley Interact

April: Barley interact

Casey: Barley interact

Splinter: Barley Interact

Tiger Claw: Barley Interact

Fishface: Barley interact

Spell Chant: Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao


	3. Prologue

A/N: This takes place after Rise Of The Turtles Part 2 but before Turtle Temper.

A boy with blue hair that covers one eye and wearing a black coat and boots named Zantou was watching TV.

A man on the news was then interview a Shuriken that was found in New York.

He then widen his eyes as he saw the symbol in the middle.

He then took off his glove and the same symbol appeared on his hand.

He then stood up from a chair.

"I need answers." Said Zantou.

He was then walking near the bridge that leads to New York.

A man with brown hair and yellow shade glasses and wearing the same coat as Zantou then came with his head down.

"You're mind's made up?" Asked the man.

He then stops and looks at him.

"Why do I have the same mark as the Shuriken?, I have to know." Asked/Replied Zantou.

He then looks at him.

"You can't turn on Dark Water, if you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you." Said the man.

Zantou then looks at him.

"No one would miss me." Said Zantou as he continued to walk.

"That's not true, I would." Said the man as he whispered at the last part and puts his head down.

He then enters New York and has watched the turtles ever since.


	4. The Invasion

Zantou was then walking along the streets filled with Kraang while raining.

They then pulled out their guns.

He then pulled out a hexagon stone like coin with a dragon on it with red linings from his belt.

It then glowed and an organge beam came out and destroyed the Kraang.

He then put it away and continued walking.

A hippie old like van then came out.

A boy wearing a hockey mask named Casey Jones then went out the window.

"You need a lift or something?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Zantou and opened the door and went into the van.

He then saw a blue turtle named Leonardo and was lying down with bruises.

Casey then began to drive off.

They soon saw Kraang Prime with the other turtles and April.

"You gotta ram it!" Yelled Zantou.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Casey.

"Just do it!" Replied Zantou.

Casey then began to speed it up with little luck.

"We're not gonna make it!" Yelled Casey.

"Oh yes we are." Said Zantou.

He then placed a similar stone coin with a rabbit with purple linings into an audio.

The van began to glow and went really fast, like Sonic fast.

Casey then beeped the horn which caught Kraang Prime's attention.

"This is so mental!" Yelled Casey as he pointed to Kraang Prime.

He then ram it into Kraang Prime which knocked it unconscious.

Casey then went out the window.

"You guys need a lift?" Asked Casey.

Everyone soon went in.

They all saw Zantou.

"Ah, Casey, who is that?!" Yelled/Asked Donnie.

"Introductions later, we gotta go." Replied Zantou as Kraang Prime began hopping towards them.

Casey then starts the car and starts moving.

Kraang Prime then screeches at them.

They soon began to leave the city.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Said Donnie as he covered Leo with a blanket.

"You were right, if we just left the city like you said, the Kraang never would have found the lair and started the Invasion, none of this would have happened." Said Donnie as he felt guilty about what happened.

"I have a place we can go upstate, our old farmhouse, we can say as long as we want, no one's around for miles." Said April.

Casey soon lifts his mask up.

"Upstate huh?, sounds good to Casey Jones." Said Casey as he continues to look at the road.

"Did you find your dad and little sister?" Asked April.

"No sign of them, they probably got Kraanatized." Replied Casey in a sad voice.

She then went over to him and hugged him.

"What's gonna happen now, Raph?" Asked Mikey.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother." Replied Raph as he lowers his head.

The van soon went through the bridge.

"I miss Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

Zantou then looks at his hand and then at the turtles as he felt sorry for them.


	5. Within The Woods

April was then writing in her journal.

"I'll never forget the night we left New York City." Said April in her thoughts as she remember Kraang Prime screeching at them.

"This is so mental!" Yelled Casey has he rams Kraang Prime with the van.

They soon got away.

"The Kraang defeated us, Leo got badly hurt, Master Splinter is gone, we lost." Said April.

The van later came up to an old farmhouse.

"We had nowhere left to go, so we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in, miles away from the city, a place we can all be safe." Said April.

"The first thing we did was to take care of poor Leonardo." Said April.

The others soon helped Leo into the house and placed him into a bathtub after April turned it on.

"This will keep him hydrated, make him heal faster." Said Donnie.

The soon left the bathroom.

"Raphael, keeps a victual watch on Leo, waiting for him to wake up." Said April as it show Raph was sitting near Leo at night.

Mikey then went to a bunch of chickens while wearing a hat and humming.

"Michelangelo, goofs around a lot, but does a ton of chores around the house." Said April.

Mikey then fed the chickens but they did not looked happy.

"Back of chickens, that's all I got." Said Mikey.

They soon began jumping on Mikey and he screams.

He then runs away with the chicken running after him.

"But mostly he goofs around a lot." Said April.

"Donatello built a lab in the barn to create a Mutagenic Medicine to heal Leo." Said April as Donnie was in the barn and put something into the jar.

"One last drop and I think I got it." Said Donnie as he put some red thing into the jar and then exploded.

Casey then laughs as Donnie glares.

He then went under some old truck.

"This baby's gonna need a lot of work." Said Casey.

The trucks then falls on Casey and Donnie laughs mockingly.

It then shows Zantou meditating while sitting on top of a tree stump.

"And then there's Zantou, the new member of our team, after arriving in a couple of days, he soon revealed that he was Sensei's son, he then showed us proof, it took the turtles a while of having a new brother, he then told us about magical Talismans and what powers they had, and he then became our sensei 'till we get back to New York, and he's a little cute." Said April.

"And then there's me, April O'Neil, I spent most of my time training with the turtles, and writing in my ever expanding journal, I miss New York, my sensei, my dad, hopefully Leo will recover and we can go home soon, if there's even a home to go back to, but life as Master Splinter would say 'must continue on'." Said April.

They were soon sparring with each other in teams: Donnie vs. Mikey, April vs. Raph, while Zantou and Casey watch.

Casey soon smirked as he saw Donnie coming near him.

"Goongala!" Yelled Casey as he jumped and attempted to attack Donnie with his Hockey stick.

They soon began sparring.

Zantou joined in and sparred with Mikey.

"Gotta be quick to train with ninjas, sorry April." Said Raph as he then tripped April.

However April soon punched Raph right in the face and he fell down.

"I'm almost a full on Kunoichi." Said April.

Mikey then went to Raph's face.

"Oh yeah, gotta be quick if you wanna be hanging with the ninjas, dawg." Said Mikey.

She then saw Donnie and Casey.

However they soon began playing dirty and rolled around in the ground to fight.

"Okay you two, enough!" Yelled April.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of cadged animals." Said April.

"Technically one of them is." Said Zantou as he was referring to Donnie.

Donnie soon glared at him for that.

"We're just blowing off a little steam, red." Said Casey.

Donnie soon hugged him and elbowed him in the stomach and Casey did the same.

Raph then walked up.

"We're all just a little tense April, no offence, but we're turtles, we don't belong in a farmhouse, we belong in the sewers." Said Raph.

"I always thought they belong in a glass bowl." Said Zantou.

Raph soon glared at him.

"Okay, not entirely accurent, but Aleppo." Said Donnie.

"Yeah, that's all good, but like Master Splinter would say:' We must accept the hand of what the universe has dealt us.'" Said Mikey as he pretended to be Splinter.

"Wow, that's deep, yo." Said Casey.

"Master Splinter's gone, Mikey, Leo may never wake up, the universe has dealt us a terrible hand." Said Raph as he walked away.

It as later night time and Raph then sighed as he looked at Leo's still body.

"All right, quite down everybody, it's time for my new favourite show." Said Mikey as everyone sat down.

"Guys, guys, get up here!" Yelled Raph from upstairs.

They soon ran up and saw Leo awake.

"Leo?" Asked Donnie in disbelief.

"Hey guys." Replied Leo in a different voice.

Mikey then hugged him and with tears in his eyes.

"Leo, your back, dude!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph then patted his shoulders.

"Take it easy." Said Raph.

They soon took him out of the bathtub and took him downstairs.

Donnie was then checking Leo's heartbeat and more.

"So we've been here for three months, and have a new brother?" Asked Leo.

"I've been out that long?" Asked Leo.

"You had us worrying sick Leo, Raph barley slept." Replied April.

"Ah it was nothing." Said Raph as he waved it off.

"So like, why does he sound like different?" Asked Casey.

"He's sustained damage to his throat and pretty much every were else for that matter." Replied Donnie.

Leo then groaned.

"Take some more of my Mutagenic Medicine, you'll be healed in no time." Said Donnie as he poured some into a spoon.

He then put it into Leo's mouth.

He then groaned and held his stomach.

"That taste like is supposed to be out of me, and not into me." Said Leo.

Raph then sits next to him.

"First thing tomorrow we're gonna start training again, you and me, I'll have you back on your feet in no time, bro." Said Raph as he punched Leo in his shoulders.

The next morning Leo and Raph were later walking.

"C'mon Leo, you gotta build up those muscles, you've gotten super weak." Said Raph as he began jumping in rocks through the creek.

"Don't rub it in." Said Leo as he went down.

He soon groaned and Raph looked back to see Leo holding his knee.

"I don't I'm, I don't think I'll ever be the same again." Said Leo.

"Don't talk like that, that's not the Leo I know, now come on, let's cross the creek." Said Raph as he was trying to encourage Leo.

Leo then groaned as he tried to get up and looks at himself in the creek.

He then groaned and took some more of Donnie's Medicine only to have felt dizzy and looks at Raph crossing.

"Leo?" Asked Raph.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna-" Replied Leo only to have stopped himself and then threw up.

He was then panting as Raph came back.

"You okay, Leo?" Asked Raph.

"Must be that Medicine Donnie gave me, I'm not feeling to good." Said Leo as he clutched his stomach.

Raph then helped him get up.

"C'mon let's get back to the Farmhouse." Said Raph.

"You need some rest." Said Raph.

Although unknown to them the flower that Leo vomited on began to mutate.

April then brought Leo tea who was sitting in a chair.

"I just can't stop thinking about Master Splinter, maybe he's not really gone." Said Leo.

"We saw it happen, Shredder threw him down a drain pipe." Said Donnie sadly.

"Well technically me and Casey never did." Said Zantou.

"Maybe Leo's right, I mean Splinter was a great ninja master." Said April.

"The greatest in a century." Said Raph sourly.

"Hey dudes, the show is starting." Said Mikey.

Suddenly the power went off.

Mikey then screamed and cried.

"Aw man, you gotta be kiddin' me?" Asked Casey in anger.

Donnie then stood up.

"It's just a blown fuse, don't worry, I'll fix it with two shakes of a turtles tail." Said Donnie.

The fire then went out.

Raph then went over.

Donnie then turned on the flashlight.

"Great, looks like we need more firewood." Said Raph.

The flashlight then went off.

Donnie then tried turning it on but no results.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Donnie in anger.

Raph was then chopping down a tree to get more firewood.

He then heard something.

"What was that?" Asked Raph.

"Who's there?" Asked Raph as he was looking around.

He saw nothing or no one there.

A deer then appeared out of no where.

He then sighed.

"Just a deer, phew." Said Raph as he went back to chopping.

"Easy Raph, don't get carried away." Said Raph as he picked up the wood and then saw someone behind him.

He then screamed as vines began to wrapping on him.

A plant like creature then began walking towards him and put it's hand to his face.

Mikey then began holding his breath.

"Raph!" Yelled Mikey as he screamed through lungs.

"He's been gone for hours." Said Mikey.

"Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"Raph, can you hear us?!" Asked/Yelled Casey.

"Don't you think he'd answer." Replied Zantou.

"All right we split up, April and Casey: you guys head that way." Said Leo as he pointed to the left.

"Donnie and Mikey: you take that way." Said Leo as he pointed to the right.

"Split up, are you Loco, homey?" Asked Mikey.

"April and Casey go off alone, together?" Asked Donnie in anger.

"Mikey and Donnie you take that way." Said Leo sternly as he pointed the right.

He then began walking to the farmhouse.

Donnie then groaned.

Casey then smirks and drops his mask to his face.

"What about you and Zantou?" Asked April in concern.

"I'll wait at the farmhouse, in case Raph comes back, I'm not much help out there anyway." Replied Leo as he continued walking/limping to the farmhouse.

"Maybe I should stay with, you know just in case." Said Zantou.

They four of them shook their heads at that.

They soon walk to their directions.

Casey soon laughed at Donnie.

April and Casey soon walked through the woods.

"I've always hated these woods at night." Said April.

"When I was a kid, I was sure monster were gonna creep out and eat me." Said April.

They then screamed as a branch fell.

Casey soon turns on the flashlight and saw a tree and a bat came out.

She soon screamed

"No monsters here red, unless you count Casey Jones." Said Casey as he howled like a wolf.

She soon jabbed him in the stomach.

"Nice, good arm." Said Casey in groan voice.

They soon entered a cornfield.

"So what's the deal red, you've been cold as ice to me ever since we've left New York?" Asked Casey.

"That's not true." Replied April as she shook her head.

"It's just, what do you want Casey, our families are gone, most likely mutated." Said/Asked April as Casey looks sad.

"New York is aliens-" Said April but then stops and holds her head.

"What is it?, you gettin' some bad vibes are something?" Asked Casey.

"I-I-I thinks something's watching us." Replied Casey.

They soon looked around.

"C'mon, let's keep movin'" Said April.

They soon began to walk again, not knowing that the cloths on the scarecrow are missing along with it's sack.

Donnie and Mikey were then walking through the other side.

"Raph, Raph!" Yelled Mikey but sill got no answer.

He then groaned.

"I don't now D you think he got lost or something?" Asked Mikey.

"Maybe he got eaten by a rabid squirrel." Said Mikey in fear.

"I do not think that no, I'm just freaking because Casey and April went of on their own, alone." Replied Donnie.

"Why, because they forgot to bring a compass?" Asked Mikey.

"No genius, what happens when two teenagers who like each other go into the woods, alone?" Replied/Asked Donnie.

Mikey then tried to think of an answer and pointed his flashlight to two squirrels who then shrieks at him.

He then screams and turns on the flashlight to himself.

"They become eaten by squirrels." Replied Mikey.

Donnie then shook his head.

"You know what?, forget I said anything." Said Donnie as he continued walking.

Mikey then ran to catch up.

"Hello, what's this?" Asked Donnie as Mikey catched up.

They soon saw a cabin and the door opened and closed over and over again.

"Let's check it out, you first." Said Mikey as Donnie frowned at that.

They soon completely opened the door.

"Uh, hello?" Asked Mikey as he moves his flashlight around.

They soon stepped inside and Mikey then moves his flashlight around but saw nothing but tools.

Donnie then saw the Elixir of the Medicine he made for Leo with candles around it.

He then screamed at Mikey grabbed his shoulder.

Mikey then covered Donnie's mouth to prevent screaming and pointed his flashlight at something.

It looked like a plant fertilizer with vines around the flour.

It then began to move.

"Hello?" Asked Mikey in fear.

It then screeched at them and has flowers around it and was wearing a red mask.

They both screamed.

It then began walking towards them.

They soon got out of the cabin.

It then tried to follow them but was held back by the vines.

"I think it's, Raph." Said Donnie as he saw the red mask around his blue eyes.

"He's all leafy and weird lookin', like a salad." Said Mikey.

"Something must have infected him." Said Donnie.

Suddenly Mikey screamed as he was lifted out of the ground and vines were wrapped around him.

One of the vines then covered his mouth.

"Hold on, I'll cut you down." Said Donnie as he raised his Bo Staff.

Mikey then whimpered at something.

Donnie then looked to see.

He was then punched and knocked into a tree.

He then gasped as it threw a pitchfork and hit his mask.

He then screamed.

"Donnie!" Yelled Mikey as it knocked him away and walked towards Donnie.

Donnie then tried to free himself.

He then gasped as he saw the creature wearing the cloths that were see in the cornfield and wearing a sack over it's head.

He then screamed.

April and Casey heard it through the other side.

"That's Donnie!" Yelled April.

They soon ran towards the location of the screaming.

April soon looks around but saw Casey gone.

"Casey?" Asked April as she looked around.

"This isn't funny!" Yelled April.

She soon heard Casey scream and looked behind her and saw the creature holding Casey to a tree.

"Oh no." Said April.

The creature then began to lift Casey.

"Let me go." Said Casey.

It then saw April running towards it.

She then hit it with one of Casey's hockey sticks.

It then let go of Casey.

The sack that covered it's head was lying on the ground.

She then threw her Tessen at it.

It then hit the creature's head and was stuck there.

It then took it off.

April soon screamed.

Vines were then wrapped around her and saw her Tessen.

The creature then grabbed the sack.

"Goongala!" Yelled Casey as he hit the creature on the head before it put the sack back on it's head.

He then tried attacking the creature over and over with his hockey sticks.

April then tires to reach for her Tessen.

She finally grabbed it.

The creature finally grabbed Casey's sticks.

It then lifts Casey and throws him to a tree and the mask is off in the process.

The creature then goes to the mask.

"Casey!" Yelled April as she ran over.

The creature then walked towards her.

It was shown wearing Casey's mask.

She then began to run while it was walking towards her.

She then continues to run while that thing is getting close to her with a pitchfork.

It then went a different direction.

She then bumped into something.

Meanwhile at the farmhouse Leo then struck his swords into the ground and went down.

He then groaned in pain.

"Get on your feet, Leo, stop whining and get up." Said Leo as he tried to get up only to have to hold his arm.

He then hears groaning but not himself.

He then saw April coming out of the woods.

"April?" Asked Leo as he went over.

Soon a vine grabbed one of her legs and she fell to the ground.

"Leo!" Yelled April as she held her arm out.

He then tries to run towards her.

She was then pulled back into the woods.

"April!" Yelled Leo but fell to the ground.

He then looks at the woods while his mask is hanging with his swords.

Zantou then came out of nowhere helped Leo on his feet.

Leo then looks at him.

Zantou later hands Leo a Talisman with a hourse logo on it and placed in his hand.

He then looks at him.

Zantou then nods and smiles.

Meanwhile at the shack where Raph was found Donnie was wrapped around in some vines.

He then wakes up and looks around.

He then saw Mikey upside down.

He then pointed his eyes at something.

He then shook his head.

Donnie then looks and sees Raph in his plant form.

He then growls at him.

He then tries grabe them but misses.

They soon screamed and spinned around.

"Easy Raph." Said Donnie in fear.

"Try to remember, we're your brothers." Said Donnie.

"Yeah, you could come home with us and live in the attic, I'll give you gross sticks and swamp water every single day I swear." Said Mikey.

Raph soon stops growling at them and smiles and then wines like a puppy.

Donnie soon released his breath in relief.

Soon the door opened and Mikey screamed.

"It's the Creep!" Yelled Mikey.

"That's what I named him." Said Mikey as he whispered to Donnie.

The Creep then came inside with April and Casey.

"April, my poor sweet chinchilla." Said Donnie.

The Creep then lowered them to the floor.

It then stares at Raph.

It then walks to him

He then wines and backs away.

It soon grabs him in the head.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph was then wining like he was in pain.

Soon Raph stopped moving and the flowers near the bottle did.

Casey soon wakes up.

"What's going on?" Asked Casey.

Something then began to glow blue.

He then kicks April awake.

"April, wake up." Said Casey.

She soon did.

Soon Raph was glowing blue.

"Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"It's feeding off of him." Said Donnie.

"Like mutagenic fertilizer." Said Donnie.

The glow began to get to the Creep's face.

"No, no, no Raph!" Yelled Donnie.

Soon Raph disappears.

The Creep then opened it's hand and Raph's mask came out.

The mask soon landed on a flower with a humanoid body on it.

"You turned him into a plant, you turned him into a plant!" Yelled Mikey as he moved around.

It then cracked it's neck.

It then grabs Mikey.

"Let me go, Creep!" Yelled Mikey.

"I'll bash that Mutagen straight out of you!" Yelled Mikey.

The Creep then began to grab his head like it did with Raph.

He soon screamed.

"Help, help!" Yelled Leo in a distance.

It then looks at the direction before walking off.

"Help!" Yelled Leo.

"Leo." Said Donnie in worry.

The Creep soon came out of the shack.

It then looks around and sees nothing.

A shrunken then lands on it's head.

It then turns around to see Leo on a crutch.

"Give me back my family, freak." Said Leo with pure white eyes.

He then threw the crutch aside as the Creep walked towards him.

Unknown to the Creep Zantou later appeared in a flash and went into the shack.

Leo then took out his swords.

It then tried to stab Leo but he stepped aside and missed.

It then looks at Leo as he tries to regain his balance.

He then tried to slash it but missed cause of the pitchfork.

It then tried to stab Leo again but Leo doges it.

It then knocked away one of Leo's swords.

It then threw the pitchfork but missed and hit the tree.

Leo then slashed at the Creep's face and the mask came off.

The creep then held it's face like it was in pain.

He was then panting before standing up again.

He then tried to run by the Creep grabbed both his hand and face.

He then struggled to get out.

It's face was then revealed to be with two blue eyes and a mouth but the eyes looked it was deformed or something.

It then growled and threw Leo around.

It then threw Leo away.

He soon landed on the ground.

He then saw the crutch that he threw away.

He then tried to get up.

He then yelled in pain and held his leg.

The Creep then began to walk towards him with his sword.

However it just missed stabbing him as Leo stapped it with his crutch.

Leo then grabbed one of his swords.

He then walks towards the shack while the Creep was wailing in pain.

He then went inside to see the other free when Zantou just freed April with a scythe that on the top and on the corner looks like a flower and with a long pink blade and a green handle.

"Leo!" Yelled April as Leo nearly fell to the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Leo as he saw where Raph's body is.

"Long story." Said Donnie.

Leo then fell to the ground and holding his sword in the process.

They soon saw the Creep rising again.

It then takes off the crutch and walks towards them.

They soon screamed.

They soon grabbed the farm tools and closed the door.

Donnie, Mikey and April were then boarding up the door.

Casey then took out one of his hockey sticks.

Everyone soon held up their weapons.

The Creep's hand then came out of the right side.

It then break through the wall.

Casey then attacked it.

It then grabbed the hockey sticks and breaks it.

Casey then backs away.

"Aw dude." Said Casey.

"Booyakasha!" Yelled Mikey.

He then began slash the Creep with his nunchucks.

He then kicked it in the face.

Casey then grabbed a couple of farm tools and sliced off the Creep's arms.

Everyone soon attacks at once.

Zantou later sliced it right in the face.

"Take that, you plant freak!" Yelled Zatnou as worms and strange looking water comes out along with the Creep's chunks.

Everyone soon gasped for breath.

The Creep's eyes then began to glow again.

It began to move again.

It's arms then grew back and went right through.

Casey, April and Zantou were then pushed against a wall while Donnie and Mikey went through the roof.

The Creep then picked up it's arms and healed itself.

It then smacked Leo to the table.

It then screeched.

Leo then picks up the bottle.

He then moves around and the Creep follows.

He then throws it to April.

She grabs it.

She soon get out the shack and runs.

The Creep then follows her.

She then throws it to Donnie.

He grabs it.

The Creep then goes towards him.

Donnie screams and throws it to Mikey.

"Casey, Zantou grab the chains!" Yelled April.

They then did.

Donnie and Mikey then threw the bottle around like a game of keep away.

Vines then went around Mikey's arms.

He then screams as the Creep grabs his head.

It then grabs the bottle of Mikey.

Leo soon yelled and used the pitchfork to destroy the bottle and stabbed the Creep in the process.

Zantou then went around it with super speed and tied the Creep to the chain.

"That's what you get for messing with my mask, freak." Said Casey in anger.

"That should hold him." Said Donnie.

"C'mon we gotta get him back to the lab." Said Donnie.

"Do you really think you can save Raph?" Asked Leo.

"Honestly, I don't know Leo, I don't know." Replied Donnie.

Later Raph woke up and sees Donnie and April.

"Yes!" Yelled Donnie.

"Oh, no, Raph, look at him it's terrible." Said Mikey as he held his face.

"What do you mean, he's perfectly normal." Said Donnie.

April soon put's Raph's mask back on him.

"How about now, Mikey?" Asked April.

"Way better." Replied Mikey.

Raph soon pushed him away.

He then began to sit up.

"What the heck happened?" Asked Raph.

"A crazy swamp monster, sucked out your mutagen, and turned you into a plant dude, it was awesome." Replied Casey.

"But I used this IV Tube to drain the Mutagen out of the Creep and back into your body." Said Donnie.

"Cool right, killed the infection like a bad case of shellacne." Said Donnie.

Raph then groaned.

"Cool, thanks Don, but what happened to the monster?" Asked Raph.

"It got turned back into swamp goo, pretty wicked, right?" Asked/Replied Casey.

"Donnie worked all night to save you, Leo never left your side." Said April.

Raph then widen his eyes in surprise and looks at Leo.

"That's what brothers are for." Said Leo.

"We gotta heal up Raph, we have a city to take back." Said Leo as he fist bumped with Raph.

"I give that a big fat slobbery wet Booyakasha!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo then gives the Horse Talisman back to Zantou and nod in appreciation.

Later everyone went to sleep.

The Jar that contain the Creep including a label on it then begins to crack.


	6. A Foot Too Big

During a night in the woods, a deer then came by a creek for a drink.  
Something then made a noise and startled the deer.  
The Deer then ran away.  
A man with mud on his face and hunter cloths then came out from behind a tree.  
He soon began to walk and looked around.  
Something else began to walk.  
He then looks around.  
He then bent down but did not know that something is watching him.  
He then picked up something and realized what it was.  
"I gotta bad feeling about this, mama." Said the man.  
He then picked a shrunken head from his necklace.  
"You be careful boy, don't get yourself hurt none." Said the man in another voice.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, mama." Said the man he put down the head.  
"Ain't nothing going to happen to The Finger." Said the Finger as he raised his pinky.  
"Don't get cocky." Said The Finger in another voice.  
"You know he's out there." Said The Finger with the voice as he took a bow and arrow.  
"He's watching you." Said The Finger as he looked back.  
"Don't nag me, mama, I ain no little kid no more." Said The Finger in his normal voice.  
He then smirked as he went near a bush.  
He then pulled the arrow.  
A squirrel them came out.  
He then sighed.  
The Squirrel then ran away.  
Something then jumped behind him.  
It then growled at him.  
Fire then emerged.  
A few days have passer since The Creep incident.  
Donnie was the working on something in the barn.  
"There." Said Donnie as he finished on a box with a white heart on it.  
He then opened it with a picture of himself and music played.  
Donnie the frowned.  
"Too much?" Asked Donnoe as he looks behind him.  
Mikey then came up.  
"Do you really want my opinion?" Asked/Replied Mikey.  
"Only if you think it's perfect." Replied Donnie.  
Mikey then narrowed his eyes.  
"It's perfect!" Yelled Mikey with a thumbs up.  
Donnie then smirked.  
April was then holding the box with Zantou behind her.  
Donnie then smirked like he was begging.  
"Uh, wow, that is just super neat." Said April as she let out a nervous laugh.  
"Thanks so much, Donnie." Said April.  
Donnie's smirk then went wider.  
April then narrowed her eyes.  
She then closed the box and walked over to the counter.  
"Well gotta go, got's some uh, training to do, thanks again Donnie." Said April as she ran out of the house.  
He then looks at the ground in sadness.  
Mikey then came out from the couch.  
"I can't even imagine how your feeling right now." Said Mikey.  
"Devastated." Said Donnie in sadness as Zantou rubbed his shell.  
Mikey then snapped his fingers.  
"Aw man, I was gonna say devastated." Said Mikey.  
He then ran to Donnie.  
"I should've went for it." Said Mikey as he began to shake Donnie around.  
"I gotta learn to trust my instincts." Said Mikey.  
Zantou later pulled Mikey back by his bandana and he whimpered.  
"I mean that's rough bro." Said Mikey.  
Zantou later let him go and he fell to the floor.  
Donnie then sighed.  
"Aw, smooth move genius." Said Raph as he leaning on the door side with his arms crossed.  
"It's never gonna happen Donnie, we're mutants, she a girl, you're a giant talking turtle, the sooner you get used to it the better." Said Raph as he walked towards the others.  
He soon begins to punch Donnie playfully.  
"You know what you need, huh, huh, buddy, you know what you need?" Asked Raph.  
"You to leave." Replied Donnie.  
Zantou then chuckled a little.  
"A little forest ninja traning, huh, sounds like fun, right?" Asked Raph.  
Donnie then moaned and whimpered as Zantou rubs his head.  
They soon began to train with Leo and Zantou watching.  
Raph then threw Mikey to Donnie.  
"Aw, you guys are rustier then the Titanic's butt." Said Raph as he jumped towards them.  
They soon stood up.  
"No we're-" Said Mikey but was cut off when he and Donnie both ran into trees right in front of them.  
"You're not in the City anymore, you need to get used to this new environment, no building, no subways." Said Raph.  
He then held a fist at Mikey.  
He tried to run away but ran into the same tree again.  
"Lots of trees." Said Raph.  
"Tell me about it." Said Mikey.  
Raph then looks at Leo and Zantou.  
"Well what do ya think?" Asked Raph.  
Leo then hummed.  
"Turtle Hunt." Said Leo.  
"Turtle Hunt." Said Raph as he closed his eyes.  
"Turtle Hunt?!" Asked/Yelled both Mikey and Donnie.  
"You gonna help out, Leo?" Asked Raph.  
"Yeah, I-" Yelled Leo as his leg began to hurt again.  
"Sorry, I'm still not up to it, enjoy your little huniting guys." Said Leo as he walked away.  
Raph then looks at Zantou.  
"What about you?" Asked Raph.  
Zantou then shook his head.  
"Nah it wouldn't be fair to the others." Said Zantou as he walked in another direction.  
"Dude!" Yelled Mikey.  
"What do you mean by 'Turtle Hunt'?" Asked Donnie.  
Raph then turns around.  
"You guys are gonna head into the forest, I'll give you a five minute head start, then I hunt you down." Said Raph as he stretched.  
Donnie and Mikey then looked at each other.  
"If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to Clean out the chicken coop." Said Raph as pointed at them.  
"No way!" Yelled Donnie.  
"Not the chicken coop man!" Yelled Mikey.  
"It smells like Cheese Fossils!" Yelled Donnie.  
"It's got spiders so big, they play the banjo!" Yelled Mikey.  
An image of a giant spider playing a banjo while wearing overalls then came behind them.  
It then disappeared.  
"We can't clean that thing!" Yelled Donnie.  
"Then get moving." Said Raph.  
Mikey and Donnie then ran into the forest while screaming.  
They soon stopped in the middle of woods.  
"How do we hide in the woods, anyway? There's no doors!" Yelled/Asked Mikey.  
Donnie then hummed and looks up at the trees.  
"We could climb a tree." Replied Donnie.  
"That's the first place he's gonna look." Said Mikey.  
He then looks at Donnie.  
"Could we burrow? Do Turtles burrow in the wild?" Asked Mikey.  
"I don't know I've never been in the wild before." Replied Donnie in a panicky voice as he looks around.  
"Have you?" Asked Donnie.  
Mikey then thinks for a moment.  
"Does Jersey count?" Asked Mikey.  
A roar was then heard.  
"What the heck was that?!" Yelled/Asked Mikey.  
Donnie then grabbed his shoulders.  
"It's got to be Raph messing with us!, Right?" Asked Donnie.  
"We gotta hide now!" Yelled Mikey.  
They soon hid on a tree branch.  
"Aw, we are so cleaning that coop, Raph's gonna find us up here in, like, five seconds." Said Donnie.  
Mikey then looks and widen his eyes.  
"I don't think so." Said Mikey.  
"Why not?" Asked Donnie.  
He then looks up and sees Bigfoot looking down at them.  
"Um hi." Said Mikey in a nervous voice.  
They soon jumped down the tree while yelling and Bigfoot came down.  
Bigfoot then roared lowed at them.  
They soon took out their weapons.  
They then spinned their weapons.  
Bigfoot then looks at them and takes out a tree.  
He soon spins it like Donnie's Bo-Staff.  
"What is it?, Some kind of monkey man?" Asked Mikey.  
" It looks like the mythical Sasquatch Bigfoot!" Replied/Yelled Donnie.  
Bigfoot then wacked them with the tree.  
They soon hit a big tree and fell and groaned.  
"He's to big!" Yelled Donnie.  
"Run!" Yelled Donnie as he and Mikey ran away from Bigfoot.  
Raph was then looking for them by using the trees as his hiding spot.  
He soon sees Mikey and Donnie running towards him.  
"Come on, you're not even trying to hide!" Yelled Raph.  
"Bigfoot!" Yelled both Mikey and Donnie.  
They soon ran past him.  
"Yeah, right, If you think you're gonna get out of cleaning that coop by-" Said Raph but was cut off when Donnie turned him around.  
He soon sees Bigfoot destroying a tree.  
They soon scream while Raph stands in shock.  
"Looks like we're gonna get some real training." Said Raph as he smirked and took out his Sais.  
Mikey and Donnie then took out their weapons as well.  
Bigfoot then roared at them.  
"Booyakasha!" Yelled Mikey as he and the others began to run towards him.  
The three of them then jumped at Bigfoot.  
Mikey got tossed in the air and landed on the ground on his back.  
Raph then jumped to get behind Bigfoot.  
Bigfoot then looks at Raph's Sais and took out a couple of tree branches.  
Their weapons soon clashed.  
Soon Bigfoot then took out Raph's Sais.  
"Bigfoot got some skills." Said Raph impressively.  
He then jumped as Bigfoot tried to slash him.  
Mikey then jumped on his head until he got hit by a large tree branch.  
Donnie then jumped at him while yelling.  
Donnie soon held onto Bigfoot's arm.  
Bigfoot then tired to shake him off.  
Donnie then notices that he was crying.  
He then looks at Bigfoot's arm.  
He then sees blood, like a scratch.  
"Hey, are you?-" Asked Donnie but was cut off when Bigfoot was sobbing.  
Bigfoot then threw Donnie away as the other began to attack again.  
Bigfoot then grabbed Mikey's face.  
"Stop!" Yelled Donnie.  
"Guys, he's hurt!" Yelled Donnie as he puts his bow away.  
"I don't think he wants to fight us." Said Donnie.  
"I think he's just scared." Said Donnie.  
"Scared." Said Bigfoot.  
"He can talk?" Asked Raph in confusion.  
"Look at that sagittal crest, It could be a Paranthropus Robustus, a hominid long thought extinct!" Replied/Yelled Donnie as he looks closer at Bigfoot.  
"Can't breathe!" Muffled/Yelled Mikey as he trying to release himself from Bigfoot's grasp.  
Donnie then went closer to Bigfoot.  
"Okay, okay, easy now Easy I can fix your arm if you let me." Said Donnie.  
Bigfoot then took his arm away from Donnie.  
"It-It's okay I want to help." Said Donnie as he took Bigfoot's arm.  
"It's not bad, but I'd like to take you home where we can clean it up and bandage it, Is that okay?" Asked Donnie.  
Bigfoot then whimpered.  
"Hello? Anybody?" Asked Mikey.  
Bigfoot then released him and he fell to the ground.  
"No way! We can't bring a giant apeman home with us!" Yelled Raph.  
"Of course we can, Mikey?" Asked Donnie as he smirked.  
Mikey then rose from the ground.  
"Injured woodland creature?, Bring him home." Said Mikey.  
"Two to one, Raph, Sorry." Said Donnie.  
Raph then groaned.  
"Hi, I'm Donnie, This is Raph, and this is Mikey." Said Donnie as he introduced himself and the others to Bigfoot.  
"I." Said Bigfoot.  
Unknown to them, the finger was watching them.  
"I? Okay, your name is I?" Asked Donnie.  
"I, No name" Replied Bigfoot.  
"Of course you have a name." Said Michelangelo as he raised his finger.  
"Your Bigfoot!" Yelled Michelangelo as he pointed his hands at Bigfoot's feet.  
Bigfoot then looks at his feet.  
"Bigfoot?" Asked Bigfoot.  
Bigfoot then laughed.  
"Bigfoot." Said Bigfoot.  
The Finger began to move.  
"Will you come with us?" Asked Donnie.  
Bigfoot then whimpered.  
"It's okay, you're gonna be safe with us." Said Donnie as he walked with Bigfoot.  
"Why would he be scared of us?" Asked Raph.  
The Finger then looked from behind a tree.  
"Well, mama Been hunting this hairy freak for years now." Said The Finger as he raised the shrunken head.  
"'And now he goes and finds hisself some more freaks!'" Yelled The Finger in another voice.  
"Settle down, mama, ain't no little green aliens gonna save Bigfoot from The Finger." Said The Finger.

At the house the door then opened with only Donnie's head seen.  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Asked Donnie as Leo came down the stairs.  
"We got company!" Yelled Donnie as he opened the door.  
"What? You can't let anyone in." Said Leo.  
He then notices something strange about the door.  
"Why is the doorway full of hair?" Asked Leo.  
Mikey then tried to pull Bigfoot in.  
"And a giant butt?" Asked Casey as he smirked as he and April went to see on top of the stairs.  
"Come on, it's okay." Said Donnie.  
Zantou then went from the couch with a book in his hand to see.  
Mikey then managed to get Bigfoot in.  
April and Zantou gasped.  
"It's Bigfoot!" Yelled Casey.  
"You brought Bigfoot home?" Asked Leo.  
Bigfoot then looks at Donnie.  
"Why everyone know Bigfoot name?" Asked Bigfoot.  
"Bigfoot, this is Leo, Casey, April and Zantou." Said Donnie as he introduced to everyone.  
"He's hurt! I'll get the first aid kit." Said April as she walked off with Casey looking at her.  
"You can't just bring home Bigfoot!" Yelled Leo as Mikey mocked him.  
Leo then stares at Mikey at that while Mikey chuckled with a sweat drop.  
"He needs our help Just until his arm gets better." Said Donnie.  
April then went to Bigfoot.  
"Come on, let's get that wound cleaned up." Said April as she lured Bigfoot into the living room.  
Casey soon went down the stairs.  
"Sure, but when I wanted to have a dog, you guys were like, "no way'." Said Casey.  
Donnie soon turned towards them.  
"You guys don't get it, Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape, this discovery will change the face of science itself." Said Donnie.  
Casey then walked up to him.  
"So it's bigger than talking Turtles?" Asked Casey.  
Donnie then growled at him for that.  
April then finished putting the bandage on Bigfoot's arm.  
"There you go." Said April.  
"Try not to use it too much for the next few days." Said April.  
Bigfoot then nodded.  
"Bigfoot thank Donnie." Said Bigfoot.  
"No problem." Said Donnie.  
"Bad man after Bigfoot, Name 'The Finger'." Said Bigfoot.  
"The Finger?" Asked Donnie in confusion.  
"Very bad mans." Said Bigfoot as April was putting away the kit.  
"But Donnie good mans." Said Bigfoot as he clasped his hands.  
"Aw, thanks, Bigfoot." Said Donnie as he put his hand on Bigfoot's shoulder.  
"Donnie very good mans, so good." Said Bigfoot as he leaned closer to Donnie while Donnie felt uncomfortable.  
"Bigfoot." Said Bigfoot as he then kissed Donnie on the cheek.  
Bigfoot then let go.  
"Whoa." Said April.  
Bigfoot then grabbed Donnie as he gasped.  
Bigfoot then hugged Donnie.  
"Love Donnie!" Yelled Bigfoot as he rocked Donnie from side to side.  
"But, but, but." Said Donnie as he tried to defend but was stopped by Bigfoot.  
"Bigfoot am lady!" Said Bigfoot as She fluttered her eyelashes.  
"That Is great?" Asked Donnie as he was shocked.  
"That Is great!" Yelled Casey as he and the other except for Zantou and April laughed.  
Bigfoot then continues to hug Donnie.  
Since then Bigfoot has been around him all the time, like him and April.  
Bigfoot then entered the kitchen with a bag over her shoulder where Mikey was cooking.  
"Bigfoot bring meat!" Said Bigfoot as she places the bag on the counter.  
"Where did you?" Asked Mikey as Bigfoot pulled something out of the bag.  
It was a run over squirrel.  
"Good meat." Said Bigfoot as she laughed.  
"Tender, tender." Said Bigfoot.  
Mikey then looks at it with disgust and barfs in the pot he was cooking in.  
Soon Raph was coming up the stairs and sees Bigfoot come out of the bathroom.  
"Bigfoot make waste." Said Bigfoot as she went down the stairs.  
"Uh, make waste?" Asked Raph nervously.  
He soon went Inside and saw the toilet clean.  
He soon saw tub and it was disgusting!  
"Aah! Bigfoot!" Yelled Raph as he yelled through the house.  
Zantou then went up to him.  
"What's wrong, Raph?" Asked Zantou.  
"Bigfoot just, just-" Replied Raph but was cut off by Zantou.  
Zantou raised his hand.  
"On second thought, never mind." Said Zantou.  
"We gotta get rid of her!" Yelled Raph.  
"On her injuries?" Asked Zantou.  
"I'm sure she can survive with just one arm." Replied Raph.  
"With this so called 'Finger' after her?" Asked Zantou again.  
"We haven't seen anyone since we brought her in, i'm sure she just made that up." Said Raph as he crossed his arms.  
"Why would she do that?" Asked Zantou as he raised his eyebrow.  
Raphael couldn't answer that.  
Zantou then sighed.  
"Look I'm going to take Mikey and Donnie to work on their stelth in the woods, I'll take Bigfoot." Said Zantou.  
"That would be great!" Yelled Raph in relief.  
Zantou then chuckled and went downstairs.  
Raph then followed him.

The Finger then looked everywhere for Bigfoot.  
He then heard something.  
"Donnie and Mikey you two need to learn to blend in out here, forest stealth." Said Zantou.  
The Finger then hid behind a tree.  
"If you're gonna stay with us, at least you can help out, so show them some stuff, okay?" Asked Raph.  
He then put on his mask.  
"I have to go clean out the tub." Said Raph as he puts on his mask.  
He then breaths deeply into the mask and walks away with a mop in his hand.  
Bigfoot then looks at Mikey and Donnie.  
"Please don't grab my head again." Said Mikey.  
He then whimpered as Bigfoot picked him up.  
She then places Mikey in a bush.  
"Blend in." Said Bigfoot.  
"We can still see him." Said Zantou.  
The Finger then lift his mother's head.  
"Mama, looks like Bigfoot got him a couple of little green alien buddies and a boy who looks like a girl." Said the Finger as he raised the head.  
"The Finger is okay with that." Said the Finger.  
He then raised his weapon and got a little closer.  
Zantou then notices something.  
The Finger then came out from behind a tree and shot arrows.  
"Mamorimasu!" Yelled Zantou in Japanese as a blue shield came from the ground and blocked the arrows.  
Bigfoot then screamed and ran away while carrying Donnie and Mikey in her arms.  
Zantou then picked up a Rabbit Talisman and it glowed and he went after the others in super speed.  
"Darn it!, lost 'em, but not for long." Said the Finger as he smirked.  
Raph and Leo were playing a boxing video game.  
"Come on, Leo, give me your best!" Said Raph.  
"You'll gain no ground." Said Leo as he challenged.  
The others soon came in.  
"Oh, man, Bigfoot is amazeballs with the forest stealth stuff!" Yelled Mikey.  
"Bigfoot scared." Said Bigfoot.  
"Aw." Said Leo as he just lost a game to Raph.  
"Finger bad!" Yelled Bigfoot as she closed the curtains.  
"Right, fingers are bad." Said Raph as he took away the controller from Leo.  
Leo then crossed his arms.  
"Hey, Donnie, want to play the winner?" Asked Raph.  
Bigfoot then whimpered as she looks out the window.  
Later at night Bigfoot was cooking something when April came in.  
"Evening, Bigfoot, what are you making?" Asked April.  
" Food!" Yelled Bigfoot as she walked away.  
April then looked at the pot and saw something disgusting.  
"Aah!" Yelled April and the lid.  
"Donnie!" Yelled Bigfoot.  
"Um, you realize That meat has fur?" Asked April as she pointed the pot.  
Bigfoot then nodded and opened the fridge.  
She saw Ice Cream Kitty.  
Kitty then screeched while Bigfoot screamed.  
It goes on for a while before she threw the fridge away.  
April then looks at Bigfoot.  
"Bigfoot Need Help." Said Bigfoot.  
"Sure, what Bigfoot wa erm, I mean, what do you want?" Asked April.  
"Makeover." Replied Bigfoot.  
They were soon in the bathroom.  
"Okay, and a little off the top here." Said April as she began to cut off Bigfoot's hair.  
She then put lipstick on her.  
"Well? Uh, so what do you think?" Asked April.  
Bigfoot then lifted the mirror.  
She then looks in the mirror and it cracks.  
Donnie soon came down the stairs and ran into Bigfoot again.  
"Eat!" Yelled Bigfoot as she held the pot from earlier to Donnie.  
"Gah! Did you?" Asked Donnie.  
He then looked up and saw Bigfoot with her make up on.  
"Wowwhoa, uh, yeah, um, uh Thank you." Said Donnie.  
Bigfoot then smiled to reveal her teeth.  
"Got to go, bye!" Said Donnie as he ran away to the other room.  
Bigfoot then whimpered.  
Donnie then went to the other room and hid behind a door with Raph playing a game.  
"Ugh, this is so uncomfortable." Said Donnie as he looked behind the door to see if Bigfoot was still there.  
"Bigfoot follows me around everywhere like a lovestruck puppy." Said Donnie as he looked out the door.  
"Now you know how April feels." Said Raph without taking his eyes away from the game.  
Donnie tried to say something but couldn't think of anything as he had a point.  
"And beside, she's crushin' on someone else." Said Raph.  
"What?" Asked Donnie as he whimpered at the thought of April liking someone else.

Bigfoot then walked around outside the barn while whimpering.  
She then hear laughter.  
Leo and Casey were inside the barn while Casey was fixing the old car he was working on.  
"So she's wearing makeup now, and she keeps making soup for Donnie." Said Leo.  
"Do you think she's his type?" Asked Casey as he turned around to look at Leo.  
"Maybe after a shave!" Replied/Yelled Leo.  
They both began to laugh again.  
They heard whimpering and saw Bigfoot near the door and heard everything.  
She then ran away crying.  
"Bigfoot, wait!" Yelled Leo.  
She soon ran past Mikey, Donnie and Zantou and ran into the woods.  
They soon saw Casey and Leo running to her location.  
"What is wrong with you guys?" Asked Zantou.  
"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Replied Casey.  
"Bigfoot! Wait up!" Yelled Donnie as he ran after her, Mikey and Zantou included.  
Soon The Finger saw Bigfoot running with the Turtles and Zantou behind her.  
"Mama, your boy's got 'em right where he wants 'em." Said The Finger as he lift his mother's shrunken head again.  
"Iffen you play your cards right, maybe you'll get your own alienhunting reality show." Said The Finger in his mother's voice again.  
"Ooh, just like cousin Fatback!" Yelled The Finger as he drew his arrow.  
The arrow soon hit the tree.  
"Ohhhhh, doggie!" Said The Finger.  
The arrow then exploded.  
Bigfoot then continued running and crying and fell into a trap in a net.  
"How many years The Finger been chasing you?" Asked The Finger.  
"Well, guess what, Mama says the chasing's over." Said The Finger as he lifted the Shrunken head.  
"Bigfoot, you gonna make mama and The Finger rich!" Said The Finger as he began to raise the net.  
Donnie, Mikey and Zantou came around to see The Finger having a conversation with his 'Mama'.  
Donnie and Mikey grabbed him while Zantou stayed still.  
It turned out to be a fake.  
"What the?" Asked Donnie.  
Suddenly a log came to them and knocked Donnie and Mikey unconscious.  
Zantou soon blasted it with the Dragon Talisman before it could get him.  
He soon turned invisible by the Snake Talisman.  
"Puppies Too many puppies Aah!" Yelled Mikey as he finally woke up with Donnie tied up and The Finger walking around.  
"Donnie, I just had the worst dream about-" Said Mikey but was cut off by Donnie.  
"I'm not sympathetic right now, Mikey." Said Donnie in anger.  
"The Finger has been debating whether to pickle us or stuff us." Said Donnie.  
"Ooh, pickle! Pickles taste so good!" Yelled Mikey.  
Donnie then sighed.  
Bigfoot then went to Bigfoot in the net.  
"Ain't got no room for these two on the cart, mama." Said The Finger to his shrunken head.  
"Looks like The Finger's gonna have to stuff 'em right here." Said The Finger as he raised a knife.  
Donnie and Mikey looked scared.  
The Finger then felt someone tapping.  
He then turned around to see no one.  
Suddenly a branch then wacked him away.  
He then fell to the ground.  
He soon stood to see the branch but no one there.  
Zantou soon revealed himself in a blue glow.  
"Zantou!" Yelled both Mikey and Donnie in relief.  
The Finger then raised his arrows and shot it at Zantou.  
However Zantou dodged it with his speed Talisman.  
"You know what's so great about magic?" Asked Zantou.  
The Finger then narrowed his eyes.  
"That you can do anything you want with it." Said Zantou as he picked up his Snake Talisman.  
It soon glowed and Zantou disappeared again.  
The Finger then looked scared.  
"Show Yourself!" Yelled The Finger.  
He was then punched in the face and later kicked away in his stomach.  
Zantou then showed himself again.  
The Finger then lifted his head and saw Zantou.  
He soon went into a fighting stance.  
Zantou then threw seeds at the ground where he stood.  
The Finger then looks confused.  
"That's all you got boy?" Asked The Finger.  
He then lifts his mother's head.  
" 'Yes how are seeds going to stop my son.' " Said The Finger in his mother's voice.  
Donnie and Mikey looked at Zantou.  
Zantou then smirked.  
"Toge Bakuhatsu!" Yelled Zantou in Japanese as he raised his hand and glowed bright blue.  
Suddenly thorns began to rise from the ground and trapped The Finger inside it.  
He then whimpered.  
Zantou then walked to Donnie and Mikey.  
He took the Finger's knife from the ground and sliced the traps.  
He then released Bigfoot as well.  
"That was awesome!" Yelled Mikey.  
"Yeah, you took the Finger out like he was easy." Said Donnie in agreement.  
Zantou then rubbed his fist to his chest.  
"I have my moments." Said Zantou.  
They then heard the Finger crying.  
They saw him as he was crying his eyes out.  
"It's not fair, it's not fair!" Yelled The Finger.  
"Well that's what you get for trying to hurt a lady." Said Zantou.  
The Finger then rose his head.  
"Lady?" Asked The Finger.  
He then looks at Bigfoot and noticed her makeup.  
"Bigfoot's a lady?" Asked The Finger.  
"The Finger can't shoot no lady!" Yelled The Finger.  
Zantou then lowered the thorns.  
"The Finger's sorry, mama, he didn't know, he would never hurt no lady!" Yelled The Finger to his shrunken head.  
The Finger then cried as Bigfoot then walked up to him.  
"There, there It am be okay." Said Bigfoot.  
They then looked at each other.  
They then hugged each other.  
"Bigfoot take care sad mans." Said Bigfoot as she walked away with Bigfoot.  
Mikey then noticed something glowing in The Finger's bag.  
"What that glowing thing?" Asked Mikey.  
Bigfoot then stopped as The Finger took something out of his bag.  
It was a fan that was glowing purple.  
He then threw it away and Bigfoot continued walking.  
Zantou then walked up to the Fan and picked it up.  
"What is it, Zantou?" Asked Donnie.  
"It's Demon Chi." Whispered Zantou.  
"Demon what?" Asked both Mikey and Donnie.  
"A mystical energy that some sorcerers considered a rumour, up until now I had no idea they exists." Replied Zantou.  
"They?" Asked Donnie.  
"According to another Rumour, there were other seven other artifices with Demon Chi in it across the world, where they are I don't, and who would be looking for them." Said Zantou.  
Unknown to them a fish like creature was watching them and flew away.  
It then went to a tall and slender, very pale, with blue clothing with a ruby on the top and a brown gauntlet on his right arm.  
"Plan failed, Mozenrath." Said the fish.  
"Fear not, Xerxes, soon my plans to return Zantou to Darkness will commence soon, and when it does." Said Mozenrath as he began to laughs that echoes through the forest.  
The Next morning April was chopping wood when Donnie walked up to her.  
"Hey, April." Said Donnie.  
April then turned around to see him.  
"What's up, Donnie?" Asked April.  
"I, um Well, I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore." Said Donnie.  
April then looked sad.  
"I get it now, Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie." Said Donnie.  
"I'm just A mutant." Said Donnie as he lowered his head.  
"You're not just a mutant, Donnie, you're my mutant." Said April as she went closer to Donnie.  
She then kissed him on the lips.  
She then walked away while Donnie looked shocked.  
"I understand nothing." Said Donnie.  
Finally Done!


End file.
